Only Hope
by SilverRaindropsFall
Summary: Do you want me to continue? Elizabeth doesn't know how to handle her situation... can she figure it out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Silver: _Hey girlies! I decided to post another one of my stories... it'll be a one shot unless you want me to continue... so here is the first chapter of the story "Only Hope..."_

* * *

Only Hope…

Chapter 1

:The Date:

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know, now, you're my only hope…

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know, now, you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know, now, you're my only hope

There was applause coming from the den door as Elizabeth ended the song she had just learned how to play on her piano. The applause was coming from Tony, her older brother's best friend. He had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes and would've been attractive if he weren't so annoying.

"Tony, I didn't hear you come in… you know I hate it when people listen to me practice," she scolded the eighteen year-old boy.

"Oh, Lizzy. I know for a fact that you like my applause and the tokens I give you for a job well done," Tony said cockily while holding out a yellow, pink-tipped rose out to the girl. Elizabeth looked at him reproachfully, but accepted the rose and put it in the vase which he had given to her yesterday. Elizabeth started to pluck out some forgotten songs of hers and talked with Tony.

"Tony… as I've said before… call me Elizabeth or Beth, not Lizzy," she reminded him sharply.

"Whatever you say, Elizabeth Danielle," he said. She glared at him and started playing an old Civil War tune… the one that signaled someone had just died. She knew he would never call her what she wanted him and the others to so she thought about just letting him win… but then that wouldn't be right according to her standards she'd set for herself. She knew she'd win… someday. As she sat there just playing on the piano, Elizabeth noticed that Tony hadn't left yet and was now watching her fingers move gracefully over the ivory and ebony keys. Having a knack of being able to play no matter how much of an audience she had, the young girl continued to play flawlessly as Tony told her about the day he'd been having so far…

So far, all she got out of it was that he had just gotten out of football practice and had come over to talk to her brother, Shawn. "Then why are you in here talking to me?" she came back into her speaking position. She had caught him! He couldn't possibly have a come back for that!

"Your brother's in the shower…" he replied smoothly. She mentally bowed her head in defeat. This time he had won the battle… but she would win the war!

"C'mon you two, or we'll be late," said Shawn coming in to the room while drying his hair with the towel. Unless you saw the papers that verified Shawn and Elizabeth to be siblings you wouldn't even think to connect them. Everything from their noses to their heights and weights were different. Elizabeth had more of a fairy look to her while Shawn had more of a mortal-no-matter-what-you-do look. Her hair was thick, long, and wavy. His was short, fine, and straight. His hair was the deepest of blacks while hers was the lightest of browns without being mistaken for a blonde. Shawn's eyes were dark brown and Elizabeth's were a light hazel that changed blue or green according to the weather. Yes, they definitely had nothing that looked remotely the same… he was 6' while she was 4'11".

While she was comparing herself to her brother, Elizabeth sifted the words through her head… "…or we'll be late." She snapped out of her daze and looked at her brother in confusion. "Where are we going?" she asked. Tony looked her with a suave smile.

"We're going to the movies and an early dinner," said Shawn slowly, "Remember, I'm taking Olivia out and Tony is taking you out." Her memory finally came to her… since she was now 16 she was able to go on dates. She's just turned of age on January 30th which also happened to be the day Tony had asked her out on her first date. 'Oh joy…' she thought as she moved away from the piano and to her room.

Sighing, Elizabeth looked at her wardrobe and got changed. She wore tan nylons and black knee high socks. She shook out of her baggy pajamas shirt and slid into a little less than formfitting black long sleeve turtleneck and a grayish metallic-looking coat. The girl put on her knee-length, grey pleated skirt and high-heeled boots. Running her brush through her hair, she had the strangest feeling something bad was going to happen…

'It's nothing…' she thought, 'I'm probably just worrying that Tony will try and kiss me or something.' She laughed at the thought of Tony just trying to get close enough to kiss her. Shawn would definitely pummel him hard… even if they were good friends, no one was going to kiss Elizabeth if Shawn had anything to say about it.

She pulled some of her hair into a clip and but her grey beret on to top it off. For make up, she put on some mascara, black eyeliner, and vanilla chap stick.

She entered the living room to Shawn, Olivia and Tony waiting for her. Tony's jaw dropped and Shawn elbowed him in the ribs. After saying goodbye to the parents, Elizabeth led the group to her white eclipse. You'd think you wouldn't be able to see the car seeing as the whole town was covered in snow and it was white, but it looked as if someone had just recently brushed the snow off. 'Thanks Mom and Dad,' the girl thought as she climbed into the vehicle. She turned on the heater and backed out of the driveway and they were off to dinner (for they decided to eat before the movie.)

As Elizabeth drove she asked the usually precautionary questions, "Everyone buckled?" The love birds in the back answered with a check and went back to their conversation. No answer came from Tony. Glancing to the side, Elizabeth noted that Tony wasn't buckled and he was staring at her intently. Looking straight ahead she addressed her date. "Tony, get buckled now," she stated calmly.

"Anything for the angel of my life," said Tony, attempting romantics.

"Just get buckled," she said without taking her hazel eyes off the road before them. Tony sighed buckled up.

Once Elizabeth pulled the car into the parking lot of Hometown Buffet, the snow had started to come down in, literally, sheets! The occupants of the car popped open their umbrellas and walked to the entrance. Upon entry of the building, Elizabeth saw the long line and told the group to go take a seat while she worried about the fee… her parents had entrusted her with that evenings money ;-).

The line moved slowly and Elizabeth was about to suggest they go somewhere else that night when someone broke a window behind her. "Everyone put your hands on your had and no one will be hurt!" said a man's voice. The girl turned around and saw a masked man with a gun in both his hands. The man walked over to Elizabeth and took hold of her chin and examined her…

"Elizabeth Jordan, correct? Wow, you're even prettier than the boss said… you're sixteen years old, too, correct?" he said to her. Her eyes widened slightly out of shock but she didn't dare say anything or do anything for that matter…

* * *

Silver:_ Hope you liked it! R/R! Byes_


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: _Yola! I know it's been forever but here it is! I'm still figuring out my next chapter on Complicated so it'll come soon I hope... ttyl! Todd_

Todd: **Zzzz**

Silver:_ (anime vein) TODD!_

Todd: **ZZznork! Mmm? Oh! (bluuuuuuuuuuuush) Sorry... Silver doesn't own YYH**

* * *

Only Hope…

Chapter 2

A New Way, and a New Life…

"Elizabeth!" shouted Tony as he ran towards the girl being interrogated by the heist man.

"Stay where you are, boy," growled the masked man but Tony kept coming. !Bang! Olivia and some other ladies in the room screamed in terror but Elizabeth couldn't do anything to calm anyone down. Tony was lying on the ground bleeding profusely from his right side of his chest… it was close enough to the heart to be life threatening and her stomach clenched as Elizabeth watched Tony's white shirt change quickly to a deep scarlet.

Olivia started to cry extremely loud from fright and sorrow. "Shut up! Or else you'll be next," threatened the man. This only made Olivia cry harder and Shawn, wrapping his arms around Olivia and retorted. "How dare you talk to her, and stay away from Elizabeth!" Two more gun shots rang through the room; silent tears ran along Elizabeth's cheeks as she put her hands by her sides… one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to listen to this man anymore.

"Hey! Put your hands back up and wait there until I get the money then we can leave…" the masked murderer said looking at Elizabeth. She looked into his harsh grey eyes and stood there unmoving. "Listen to me or I-" he didn't get through his next sentence. The hazel-eyed beauty had punched him hard in the jaw and had started in on the rest of his body. Some one grabbed her from the back and she quickly used the SING formula from _Miss Congeniality._ Then she went back to the ring leader. Somehow, Elizabeth took his mask off and looked at the man who had killed her best friends and her brother. She saw the grey eyes accompanied with a strong jaw and a full-head of flaming red hair and… pointy ears? This caught her a little off guard but she was still able to knock him out with a quick hit to the temple. There were ambulance and police sirens approaching the restaurant.

Elizabeth went into her eclipse and drove away to her house. She locked her car and walked to her front porch where she found disturbing evidence of danger. The door had been torn off its hinges and there was glass covering the floor. Elizabeth walked in cautiously and called out, "Mom? Dad? Where are you?"

There was a note laying on the table and she picked it up and read:

Dear Miss Elizabeth,

Don't worry about searching for your parents for they are dead and far away from where you stand now. We'll be coming for you soon…

Sincerely,

Troy Kalahari

Elizabeth backed up and ran outside onto her lawn. The snow was coming down swiftly but it wasn't thick. She sighed sorrowfully. 'What am I going to do now? Obviously, someone's coming after me and there is nothing I can do about it seeing as I don't know where they're coming from…' she thought.

"Miss?" asked a soft male voice. Elizabeth came back from her thoughts and looked at the boy standing a few feet to her right.

* * *

SilverTodd:**_BYES!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: _Haha! I knew I could do it! Here it is so you better like it lol And here's some sweetsnow:_

Todd:** (whispers) She's a little hyper from those M&M's I gave her :S (sweat drop) **

_

* * *

_

Only Hope…

_Chapter 3_

_Trust… Such a Strong Word…_

_Elizabeth looked to her right and discovered a boy who wasn't much older than herself. He was taller than herself with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a blue snowboarder's jacket with tennis shoes. "What do you want?" she asked him, not really caring how rude her voice sounded._

"_I want to help you by letting you join my team," he said. Elizabeth looked at him skeptically for who was going to be able to help her in this situation? _

"_How is joining your 'team' going to improve my situation?" she inquired._

"_Well, it will give you a place to stay and a place to heal your wounds and you will be protected," said the boy kindly._

"_I don't have any wounds," Elizabeth muttered with a raised eyebrow… was he going to inflict some of these so called wounds on her now?_

"_Not all wounds are external, Miss… now what do you say? Do you want to join my team?" Elizabeth looked at him mournfully… how would she trust this boy? Her family was gone and now some men were after her life for reasons she didn't know… how could she know for sure that this boy wasn't part of their "team" and was there just to lull her into a sense of security? But then she had to admit, IF this boy was going to help her then he must be a good guy and obviously had a lot of confidence in his team. _

"_Alright… it's not like there is anything for me here anyways," Elizabeth concluded sadly. The boy looked at her sympathetically and gestured for her to follow him. She took a hesitant step forward but stopped. She was afraid of the danger that would be waiting for her down the road and this was her chance to either turn back or go forth… _

_When the boy noted on her unsure action, he came back and took her hand in his and led her off of the snow-covered lawn. He glanced about as if making sure the coast was clear and waved his hand before them. A black vortex type thing appeared out of thin air and the boy called it a portal. Elizabeth's eyes widened fearfully and she took a few steps back. The brown-eyed boy looked on her and gestured to the portal reassuringly. He sighed when Elizabeth backed away even more and put an arm around her waist pulling her towards his portal. She went as stiff as a board and he pulled her through._

_

* * *

When they appeared on the other side, Elizabeth found herself in an office. The boy sat down in a chair behind the desk and conjured a chair. She sat down and asked the question that was eating her alive._

"_What and who are you?" she inquired._

"_I was wondering when you'd ask… I am Koenma, prince of Spirit World and I am a demon. Also, don't be alarmed if there is a baby sitting in this chair for I can turn into a young child or a teenager at will," he said the last part with an almost self-satisfied smile._

"_And why have you asked me to join your team?" Elizabeth asked interestedly._

"_Well, Elizabeth… it goes along a lot with your circumstance… I know about the people who are after you and I'll tell you more about them later… but the reason they are coming for you is because you are a very powerful half-demon… and you were actually promised to the leader's son, which I'll get back to later also… plus, my team can protect you and you are simply perfect for this team," he explained. Elizabeth nodded in understanding and asked what type of demon she was… "You are half ice angel, your mother was the angel and your father was the human… but he had a whole lot of spirit energy," Koenma replied. "Now are you ready to meet the rest of the team?" _

"_Sure, and just call me Beth," Elizabeth said, eager to meet her new team mates._

"_Botan!" called Koenma. A girl with blue hair and pink eyes with a kimono flew into the room on an oar._

"_Yes Koenma sir?" asked the bubble-filled girl._

"_Beth this is Botan… she's the Ferry Girl who leads dead souls to either heaven or hell. Botan, this is our 5th team member, Elizabeth," introduced Koenma._

"_It's nice to meet you Elizabeth!" said the Ferry Girl._

"_Likewise, and you can call me Beth," Elizabeth answered, becoming infected with Botan's bubble like attitude._

"_Alright! Is that all, sir?"_

"_Would you go get the boys so I can introduce them to their new teammate?"_

"_Of course! They'll be here in a few moments!" obliged Botan._

_Elizabeth asked Koenma for information on the boys and he told her about each of the boys._

_Yusuke Urameshi: One of the most rebellious people you could meet. He is a human with abnormally high spirit energy. He is the team leader and probably the most cocky. He has a girlfriend named Keiko. Yusuke looks like he has a little too much hair gel in his black hair and his eyes are brown. Although he can be tough and rather rude, once you're friends, he'll do anything for you, from lying to dying…_

_Kazuma Kuwabara: We all call him Kuwabara. He's also a human, like Yusuke. He isn't the brightest crayon in the box. He swears he loves the ice demon, Yukina but isn't hesitant to hit on other girls. He's got an Elvis Presley hair style. He's like Yusuke in the friendship department. And lastly, Kuwabara and Yusuke bicker a lot…_

_Suichi "Kurama" Minamino: Definitely the gentleman of the group but you wouldn't think so because of the background check you'd receive. Before he became Suichi Minamino, he was Yoko Kurama and still has the spirit if Yoko living within him. Yoko is known as the perverted bandit. He's a fox demon that can control plants. Some consider him a pretty boy, but when he starts to fight not many can beat him. He's a fabulous friend to have!_

_Hiei Jaganshi: Telepathic, fire demon. Doesn't talk much but when he does, it's very seldom he speaks a kind/encouraging word. He is secretly Yukina's older brother. She doesn't know this and Hiei prefers it stay that way. He has a fiery temper and a jagan eye that allows him to read other's minds and watch his sister without her knowing. He's pretty mysterious. Hiei doesn't show he cares about people but he's very protective of his friends and loved ones. Don't mistake his reserved attitude for being emotionless. He gets quite 'put-out' if people call him heartless…_

_After Koenma had given Elizabeth that information, the two of them heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in," said Koenma. The door swung open to reveal a red-haired boy walk in followed by a boy with orange hair and two black-haired boys. Elizabeth suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and looked down at her feet. In about 2 seconds, Elizabeth felt her hand being engulfed and looked up to see the orange-haired boy about 3 inches from her face._

"_Um… may I help you?" the hazel-eyed girl asked nervously._

"_You must be an angel sent from Heaven! Will you go out with me? Better yet, will you come with me to the Annual Demon Ball?" asked the boy Elizabeth instantly knew must be Kuwabara. _

"_Er… your name must be Kuwabara, right?"_

"_You know my name?" Kuwabara exclaimed with starry eyes._

"_Uh, yeah, why don't you ask Yukina to this ball thing?" Elizabeth asked with a sweat drop crawling down her head. Kuwabara's eyes suddenly went as big as dinner plates and then turned as small as the period at the end of this sentence. _

"_How could I forget? You won't tell her about this will you?" exclaimed Kuwabara desperately._

"_Oh of course not! My lips are sealed!" Elizabeth exclaimed, happy to finally have possession over her hand once more._

"_Okay gang. This is Elizabeth and she will be your new teammate," said the teenage prince._

"_Welcome Miss Elizabeth, I'm Kurama. It's a pleasure meeting you," said the emerald-eyed red headed demon. He kissed her hand and Elizabeth blushed._

"_I'm Yusuke Urameshi, team captain," said the taller black haired boy. Kurama gestured to the other black haired boy who was maybe an inch taller than Elizabeth with crimson red eyes._

"_This is Hiei." She nodded in acknowledgment, and to everyone's surprise, so did Hiei. _

"_Well, Hiei, since you don't want to introduce yourself, you can show Elizabeth to her room," said Koenma mockingly._

"_Hn, whatever," said Hiei as he walked out the door. Yusuke gestured Elizabeth to follow the little fire demon. She hesitated and looking at Koenma, who nodded, Elizabeth strode out the door after Hiei…_

_

* * *

_

Silver:_ R/R!_


End file.
